1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an album creating apparatus, an album creating method, and a program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an album creating apparatus and an album creating method for creating an album, and a program for the album creating apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a technology for creating an album that the map of travel destination is disposed at the center of a screen, images are disposed around the map based on tag information such as position information and image-capturing time information associated with image data captured in traveling, and the images and the image-capturing positions on the map are connected by lines, so that the relationship between the map and the images can be identified, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1998-126731.
However, the above-described technique can not create a desired album when a user wants to create an album to recode the growth of his/her child, for example. As for the album for recording the growth of a child, it is preferred that images are classified into pages in the order corresponding the date and time at which the image is captured so that the viewer can actually feel the growth of the child every time the viewer turns a page. Meanwhile, as for an album of the trip, it is preferred that images are classified into each of the places such as countries at which the image is captured. Here, if each national flag is disposed on each page classified into each country, an album which more satisfies the viewer can be obtained. However, in this case, the album creator has to determine whether images are classified based on the order corresponding the date and time or the image-capturing place, and judge which is country at which the image is captured each time. Therefore, it has needed a lot of times and works to create an album.